


Never cross Stark

by Random_Sem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Never mess with Tony, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Sem/pseuds/Random_Sem
Summary: I just had this idea of Nick Fury being scared of Tony...Simply enjoy this short snipped.
Kudos: 51





	Never cross Stark

Nick Fury had contingency plans for the case that any of the Avengers should ever go rogue.  
It was something he did with every agent that had a considerable rank and he always had the knowledge that these plans would work.  
But there was one person that he didn’t have a file. Not because he was sure that that person would never attack, but because he knew they were doomed anyway.  
Nick Fury was not scared of any person, he dealt with the worst, but there was one person he would never dare to cross.  
Tony Stark.  
That man may appear harmless, but if you looked closer you would realize that he ruled the world.  
Nick Fury had realized that shortly after the infamous press conference.  
He now knew that he was lucky to be alive, JARVIS didn’t take kindly to intruders after all. 

Tony had looked at him and started laughing. 

He just knew. 

Since that moment Fury had done his best never to cross the path of Tony, he valued his life after all.  
It also made the blank file possible, because Nick knew that if you angered Stark you would first cease to exist and then die.  
The past has proven that many times. 

Not to mention what happened when you hurt people dear to him. 

So every day he woke up and prayed that that man never chose to become a villain. 

The world would fall within hours.


End file.
